


call me pretty and nasty (discontinued)

by kimxjeon



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, but im not sure if i will continue writing this in the future, discontinued, hehe platonic though, hella ugly characterization im sorry, im sorry :(, its not gonna be that long though, past samhwi i guess idk not really its just samuel, pink me, pinkme couple, samhwi, side samhwi, this story is childish tbh, uhhh yeah samhoon are enemies, was supposed to be a one shot but i kept continuing to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimxjeon/pseuds/kimxjeon
Summary: "Why? Are you jealous?" Guanlin asks, eyes not leaving his phone.Samuel rolls his eyes, and looks at his friend as if he is crazy—not sure if he's being sarcastic or just plain oblivious. "Of course!" He snaps his head back to stare at Jihoon and his crush in disgust."Jealous of whom? Jihoon?" Guanlin says slowly. "Or is it Hyemin?" Samuel doesn't see it, but he can hear his smirk in his voice."I hate you," Samuel mutters. Hyemin laughs again, and he gapes once again. His jaw falls lower when Jihoon meets his eyes. Samuel throws daggers with his look, and Jihoon responds with a wink.He freaking winks.





	call me pretty and nasty (discontinued)

**Author's Note:**

> shUSH the new relay cam made me so happy i couldnt stop squealing i love seeing my two faves interact— also if u guys dont mind...
> 
> !!! jihoon, hyeongseop, woojin and jinyoung are only a year older than samuel who is 16 yrs old with euiwoong, daehwi and guanlin. i live for the '01 and '02 liners. but! sorry for the ugly characterization.
> 
> ^^ and that, was the description i made a few weeks ago when the samuel x jihoon relay cam was released... and now Wanna One is formed and my ship is dead and i miss samuel Rip pinkme couple
> 
> sorry this isn't beta'd

"You are frustrated," Guanlin comments.

"I'm sixteen!" Samuel groans, stuffing his food into his mouth.

"So?" Justin pipes in. "Where's the lie in that?" He snickers, and high-fives Guanlin who laughs along with him. Samuel groans again.

"Isn't it cute, though? Muellie, you finally have a guy crush!" Daehwi squeals. Samuel almost snorts, because Daehwi was his first guy crush, _that is,_ until Daehwi started dating Bae Jinyoung.

"Why are chyu guysh eben my frenshz?" he asks with food in his mouth, eyebrows meeting together in a weird manner. He is definitely not pleased with his friends' behaviors.

"Because you love us," Euiwoong states, before smacking his friend because _how rude of Samuel_ —speaking with his mouth full. He sure does love to hit his friends, even if he is the most understanding and mature.

"You know, I was gonna say you're the only likable person in this group but I'll take that back," Samuel says after swallowing, and puts more food into his mouth.

"Well I agree with them," he responds.

"See? Even someone from the student council agrees, and they know the right things!" Justin exclaims.

"Yeah, don't you think that you possibly have feelings for him?" Euiwoong asks nonchalantly.

Samuel chokes on his food, and he starts to cough non-stop. Daehwi jumps out of his seat to stab Samuel's back with his palm numerous times, as he thinks that is a way to help him stop choking. Justin laughs his butt off while hitting Guanlin's left shoulder who is grinning widely as if the scene in front of him is really amusing—which really _is_.

"Samuel, don't die on us!" Daehwi cries out. People in the cafeteria are starting to look and watch the drama Samuel's group of friends have started. Euiwoong is covering his face with his books, Justin's and Guanlin's laughter are booming throughout the area, and the other people start to laugh along, as they watch Daehwi freaking out over Samuel who's approaching death.

Samuel eventually stops coughing, and there are tears around his eyes. He starts to realize that people around them are staring at him. He quickly regains his composure after widening his eyes, and Daehwi tackles him into a hug.

"Thank God you're alive!" he yells, and Samuel only stays still, lips and throat going dry because _wow did everyone see_ that _? Did they see his misery?_ Him _almost dying because of choking and choking because of his annoying friends?_

Daehwi hugs him tightly, and Samuel soon yelps because he can't breathe. Daehwi quickly apologizes and lets go. He looks down at Samuel who's pale with an indecipherable expression on his face. "What's wro—" he stops, because he looks up, and sees everyone else watching them. He slowly forms a crooked grin and laughs awkwardly, then everyone starts to cheer and applaud.

"Amazing!"

"You're a lifesaver, Daehwi!"

"Glad you stayed strong, Samuel!"

"That was so funny!"

Justin and Guanlin look at each other before laughing out loud again, pointing at Samuel and Daehwi whose eyes are downcast because of embarrassment. The others start minding their own business and continue doing their things as if nothing had happened. Samuel sighs, and Euiwoong only clears his throat.

"Well, at least he saved your life," he comments before taking all of his books. "I'm gonna head to class now. See you guys later." He gives them a small smile and leaves the cafeteria. Samuel looks up and meets his remaining friends' eyes who are still amused, and Daehwi who is looking at him sheepishly. He looks drained, and he doesn't care — he has a reason to look this messy, since he just humiliated himself in front of the whole school, and he _almost_ died too! _Choking isn't fun and it hurts more than you think._

"Sorry, Muellie," Daehwi says with a pout. Samuel can only wave his hand in a lazy manner, and is surprised at how he isn't affected by Daehwi calling him by that nickname anymore— his heart used to flutter a lot but that was back then— _but_! Only Daehwi can call him that, no one else.

"Uh oh, look who's staring," Justin says before taking a sip of his drink. Samuel looks up in confusion, and turns his head to the left. He meets Park Jihoon's comical eyes, and he feels blood rushing to his veins when Jihoon grins at him, waving as if mocking him. Samuel doesn't return the smile, and only glares at him.

"Jinyoungie!" Daehwi hollers after seeing his boyfriend next to the grinning Jihoon. Jinyoung waves back, putting on a shy smile. Everyone else is cooing at them two, and some girls shriek when Daehwi pulls Jinyoung into a tight hug.

"I'm leaving now," he tells his two friends. Guanlin looks at him, confused.

"But class doesn't start until— okay bye!" he says, watching as Samuel's figure disappear out of his sight, and continues eating with Justin.

 

 

"Oh, _now_ he's with my crush?!"

"And?"

"What do you mean?!"

"What about it?" Guanlin says, unaffected by his grumpy friend.

"What does he think he's _doing_?!" He points at Hyemin who has been approached by Jihoon. Anyone can tell that the guy is obviously flirting with her, and of course the girl is falling for his charms. Samuel stares at them, gaping as he watches Jihoon making Hyemin laugh. What the _heck_? Only he's _allowed_ _to do that!_

Guanlin only shrugs, and leans against his locker while he's on his phone. This happens almost every week, so he's not surprised, really—his friend is usually so chill but when it comes to Jihoon, he's the most bitter. Guanlin knows the reason, but he doesn't get why Samuel has to be this loathing. "He's stealing your crush, certainly."

"Yeah, and I don't like it!" Samuel shouts in frustration, eyes not leaving the couple at the other side of the hallway. The atmosphere is loud and boisterous so barely anyone can hear him.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Guanlin asks, eyes not leaving his phone.

Samuel rolls his eyes, and looks at his friend as if he is crazy—not sure if he's being sarcastic or just plain oblivious. "Of course!" He snaps his head back to stare at Jihoon and his crush in disgust.

"Jealous of whom? Jihoon?" Guanlin says slowly. "Or is it _Hyemin_?" Samuel doesn't see it, but he can hear his smirk in his voice.

"I hate you," Samuel mutters. Hyemin laughs again, and he gapes once again. His jaw falls lower when Jihoon meets his eyes. Samuel throws daggers with his look, and Jihoon responds with a wink.

He freaking winks.

He winks at Samuel, before looking back at Hyemin. Samuel chokes on air, scoffs, and turns around to face his friend and cry about how _annoying Park Jihoon is_ — "Oh," he says.

Guanlin's arms are wrapped around a junior, and their noses are touching— giggling in front of poor Samuel. Guanlin notices him looking, and nudges his boyfriend. Seonho turns around, and smiles at Samuel.

"Sorry, Muel-hyung," he says. Samuel only frowns at them.

"You guys can continue your ugly PDA," he huffs out. Guanlin flushes when Seonho nuzzles up against him, and Samuel rolls his eyes at the sight of a red-faced Guanlin who refuses to meet his eyes, before waving at them and leaving.

 

 

It has only been a week since the incident but Samuel has moved on and found a new crush, who he hasn't told anyone about yet because he knows his friends would be loud again and the message will reach to his vexing enemy, Jihoon.

Jihoon has always been a rival to him, and almost everyone (maybe everyone) in the school knows it. They have always been glaring at each other so everyone notices the tension between them. At first, they thought it'd be for a short while, but it has almost been a year, and they still fight about the littlest things.

 _Maybe_ it was Jihoon who started this, but maybe it was Samuel.

Samuel has been in this school since the first year of high school, while Jihoon entered during his third year, and Samuel had only been a sophomore that time.

He was the most popular, becayse he was always active in participating everything, as he is talented and has a lot of abilities. But Jihoon came. Just with his visuals— everyone was swept away by him, and people started to like him even more after finding out his abilities and humble personality.

 _Humble?_ Samuel thinks. _Jihoon isn't_ that _._

 _But_ everyone thinks that Jihoon does have a humble personality, but just not when it comes to Samuel, and no one really knows why. Everyone is used to it, and some are tired of it because they never seem to stop. It raises a big ruckus especially since they are the most popular ones.

"You've got to be kidding me," Samuel says in a loud voice, after he opens the crumpled tiny paper. Everyone in the class starts to whisper loudly as if Samuel can't hear them, but he chooses to ignore them, because his mind is blank. His mind went blank after seeing a certain name on that paper.

"Is there anything wrong, Kim Samuel?" Teacher Lim asks. He doesn't reply, and only stares at the paper with shaking hands. The class falls silent— you can hear the ticking of the clock, and when a pin drops everyone would flinch at the sudden attack.

"Woah oh oh! I _bet_! That you got Park J—!" Justin shouts, left arm raising in the air. Euiwoong shuts him up by pulling his arm down. He still tries to mumble incoherent words after Euiwoong has slapped a book on his face to stop him from saying nonsense. However, Guanlin only gawks along with the others in the class.

"Please, can I change my partner?" Samuel looks at his teacher desperately. "I'm pretty sure a lot of people would want to switch with me." He puts his palms together and puts it in front of his pleading face. Teacher Lim looks at his classmates, and sighs.

"Is there anyone who wants to partner up with Park Jihoon?"

A lot of the girls raise their hands up, and Samuel gives them a grin and a thumbs up. It falls when Justin starts to yell.

"Do you really want to? Face to face with Jihoon and embarrass yourself instead because he—" Euiwoong shuts him up again; this time by smacking him. Justin cries out an " _Ow!_ ", and the girls start to put their arms down one by one.

_The power of Samuel's squad._

Samuel gapes. "Help me out! Jihoon is probably a nice person! He won't—"

"Muel-ah, you complimented him!" Justin cackles. Everyone in the class breaks into laughter, and Euiwoong only shakes his head. The teacher hushes them, and looks at Samuel with no pity in his eyes.

"You'll have to stick with Park Jihoon."

" _But_ —" Samuel starts.

"I'll do it!" Daehwi raises his arm quickly, looking anxious and nervous— a side of him they all rarely see, but after sitting there and only biting his lower lip as he watched the scene; he knew he had to do something. He can tell Samuel really doesn't like Jihoon, so he's looking at Samuel with determination; that he's going to be a friend and help him.

Samuel feels relieved, and he almost cracks a smile at Daehwi to show how thankful he is— but he just remembers the ecstatic look on Daehwi's face and him screaming " _I'm so lucky!! It's fate!_ " a few minutes ago after he got Jinyoung as his partner. Samuel thinks that he'd rather suffer than seeing Daehwi getting separated from the one who makes him the happiest.

He looks away from Daehwi. "I'll... just stick with Park Jihoon," he finally says.

**Author's Note:**

> hahah rip most people think that they dont like each other due to mnet's evil editing but i was always excited when there were mini interactions since they were in the same group for boy in luv and get ugly AND THEN I GOT BLESSED WITH THE RELAY CAM HHHH I LOVE THIS SHIP im screaming— anyways ill try to update it asap and finish it quickly.. i miss them so ill try to do it without ruining the story bc im really bad at writing


End file.
